


Numerology At Night

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Last Minute of Tonight's Ep As in what wasn't seen.





	Numerology At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Numerology At Night

### Numerology At Night

#### by Holliday

Date: Monday, April 08, 2002 1:39 AM 

Title: Numerology At Night  
Authour: Holliday  
Paring: Scully/Reyes  
Rating: PG-14  
EMAIL: or Summary: Last Minute of Tonight's Ep As in what wasn't seen. Author's Note: I know I was in the middle of a fic but I had to write this first there was just to much. "Annedo" Innuedo It's a line from one of my favorite movies. I don't no mucxh about numerology so please I'm sorry fault my arieses nature.   
  


* * *

A smile played across Monica face as she told Scully her number. Scully lay in bed a little perplexed by the information of what Monica had just said. Laying back down she adjusted herself to a more comfortable positon. Hearing the russling on the other end visions began to fill Monica's head. She couldn't help but wonder what Scully might be wearing or not. Clearing her head. "What?" Moncica asked asshe too began lying back in her bed. 

"Well I was just wondering if there where certain numbers that worked better as a whole?" Scully asked. Monica was struck by the question. As she thought of how this could effect her relationship with this woman. "Well there are certain numbers that do coinside with two people but I wouldn't say you had to be with that number." "Oh." Was her reply. Monica began to adjust herself again wondering where this conversation was leading feeling a twinge in her lower regions again. 

Scully heard the russling and soon found herself wondering what the other woman on the line was doing. Closing her eyes she was flooded with an image of a black teddy being strown acrooss the floor. "Coughing." Scully again had Monica's full attention again. "I'm sorry. I was.." "No your fine I was just.." Laughing the two realized they sounded like teenagers. "So Monica tell me what number are you?" "Me." "Yes you what are you afraid to tell me. that your perfect for me." Scully said smiling imagening the shocked looked on Monica's face.   
  


* * *

Monica now was sitting up the sheet that had covered her now naked form was bunched around her waist. This was the moment she had been waiting for.Yet what if Scully was just kidding it had happened before. It was rarely seen but Scully did have a sense of humor." Dana is that a sense of humor I'm detecting." "Monica I think your just avoiding the question." In that moment Monica knew Scully wasn't joking. "Dana don't move I..." With that she hung up the phone. 

Scully sat in silence not sure what this was all about. The doorbell rang pulling her out of her musings. Getting up she walked to the door. Opening it she saw Monica standing in her doorway a white lily held in her hand. "Dose this answer your question.?" "How did you know?" "I'm a 10 more or less a 1 your perfect match." Taking her by the hand Scully pulled her into her apartment and led her to her room. 

That night two became one. 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Holliday


End file.
